


Angel In Disguise.

by Mirian_Rodrigues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirian_Rodrigues/pseuds/Mirian_Rodrigues
Summary: There is a legend about how Venice would be dominated by Vampires or Angels and that one, only one soul would be able to reverse this.





	Angel In Disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you guys find any grammatical errors please let me know.

I looked around hopefully. That place was not strange to me and I felt that this was already a good progress. According to my best friend, Chris, I lost my memory at Carnival last year in Venice. He told me that Nico - my fiancé - saved me from murder. Since then Nico and I have been together.

  
Now Chris and Nico wanted me to regain the rest of my memory and brought me back to the place where it all began, and here I am, full of courage, with an open heart waiting for things to get better so I could leave. Venice makes me shiver, and this is indeed strange.

 

Along with my friend and my fiancé came PJ, a friend of Chris's whom I did not know - or did not remember - very well. He was nice and, at the moment, was having a chat with Nico on the balcony of the hotel, the two of them seemed like long-time friends.

 

I smiled and sat down, hugging my knees.

 

"Dan, are you okay?" Chris asked, approaching the sofa and sitting down beside me.

 

I hesitated a little before answering, taking a deep breath.

 

"I don't think so." My head ached and my eyes burned.

 

It seemed like I was almost remembering something.

 

**Flashback ON.**

 

"Are you telling me that you don't believe in vampires?" Chris asked while lying down on my sofa.

 

"And why would I believe it?" I asked back, sitting down beside him.

 

I never believed in any of that stuff, why the hell would I have to believe now?

 

"Why? Because this legend is based on real facts." he replied, straightening up on the white couch.

 

I sighed and shook my head in disagreement.

 

"Chris, stop it! You keep reading these fanciful stories on the Internet and-" he interrupted me in a tone as serious as I had ever heard him speak.

  
  
"Why don't you ever believe in anything, Dan? Damn, you don't even believe in God, right?" he complained and then stood up, but I pulled him back.

  
  
"Chris, stay, tell me this story, please?" I asked, for the first time in my life I was going to pay attention to something I simply didn't believe in.

  
  
He smiled and then sat down.

 

"Well, I read that there is a legend that says a soul, or rather, a boy will save Venice from an invasion of vampires and angels..."

 

**Flashback OFF.**

 

I opened my eyes and saw Chris, Nico and Pj worriedly staring at me.

  
  
"What... What happened?" I asked, clumsily sitting on the bed; I still remembered the little flashes of memory.

 

"You fainted out of nowhere." Pj answered, moving away from the bed. "And your nose is bleeding."

 

Although he didn't even know me very well, his voice was worried.

 

"Honey, did you remember something?" Nico asked sitting next to me while breathing deep, he was as worried as Pj or Chris.

 

"Yes, I remembered something." I said, but as soon as I looked at Chris, who was staring at me with worried eyes, I decided not to tell. "But I didn't remember anything important! Just a chat between Chris and I!" I completed.

 

The three of them sighed in relief.

 

"Are you really okay, Dan?" Chris said, sitting in the golden armchair of the room and handing me a cloth to wipe the blood out of my nose.

 

"I guess so." I answered immediately, trying to escape from that strange memory.

 

"Well, if you want we don't have to go to the masquerade ball that will be given at the Bauer II Palazzo Hotel." Nico suggested, looking for something in our suitcase.

 

"NO!" Pj and I shouted together.

 

"All right, we're going!" Nico agreed with a shrug and continued to search for his clothes in the suitcase.

 

There was silence in the room, and I started to feel bad. First, why I was having a conversation about Vampires and Angels?

 

I was aware of certain things in myself that after the "attack day" I had completely forgotten: I never believed in anything, I've always been sceptical, a type of person who only believed in what I could see... Now, if this conversation meant something, I just didn't remember.

 

"I think we'd better go to our rooms, eh, Chris?" Pj said, dragging him out the door.  


Then there was only Nico and I. He looked at me seriously and then came over to sit on the other side of the bed, looking deeply into my eyes.

 

His eyes hid something from me and I could feel it inside my heart. Strangely, I was afraid of Nico, but I took a deep breath as he looked at me trying to regain his lucidity.

 

"I love you!" he whispered kissing my forehead.

 

"I love you too!" I answered and hugged him tightly.

 

-x-

 

I stared at myself in the mirror. My costume was beautiful, navy blue that faded to black and matched perfectly with my mask that was blue with silver details and a few crystals - according to what Nico said when he bought me it.

 

I stood for another few minutes observing how different I was in that fantasy, almost unrecognizable. I had the feeling that something really good would happen tonight. My mind that barely remembered the events of the last carnival seemed to scream, it seemed to try at all costs to show me something, but I wasn't prepared for it like I wanted to be.

  
"Dan!" Nico called from the other room, his voice serious.

 

I could feel something in his voice, some kind of fear that I just couldn't figure out why was there.

  
  
"I'm coming, Nico!" I replied coming out of the front of the mirror and heading for the door of our suite in the hotel.

 

He looked beautiful. His costume reminded me a lot of Romeo's outfit, but Nico's had the "dark" air he loved so much. His mask had a smile that scared me a little, a rather wicked smile.

  
"Wow Nico, you're..." I couldn't find the right words to describe him.

 

"Ugly?" he desperately asked, removing his mask and looking even more nervous than I had noticed in his voice.

 

I laughed and took off my mask.

 

"No, Nico, you look good! Perfect." I smiled and hugged him. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't walking down that street that day..." I murmured, closing my eyes, I didn't remember much of what had happened.

 

The only thing I do remember was seeing Nico walking down the street, with a costume as dark as the one he was wearing now.

 

"I love you so much, Dan!" he answered and I sighed, unable to utter a single word.

 

We both lingered for a few moments. But then I let go worried, perceptive as always I noticed a something in him was off.

 

"You're not happy." I said as I sat down on the small red sofa in the living room.

 

"And why wouldn't I be?" he asked laughing, but after a few seconds he realized that I wasn't joking, then he became serious.

 

"Don't forget that I can read you easily." I warned and crossed my arms.

  
  
"Ah... I, I've changed my mind about some things." he said, not looking at me for a second.

 

"What did you change your mind about?" I asked, trying to find his eyes and decipher what Nico was hiding from me.

 

"I think it might not be a good idea remembering the day you almost died, because... I don't know, remembering these things just don't seem right!"

 

Nico raised his head and looked me in the eyes, trying to pass all his sincerity, trying to show me that he wasn't lying or hiding something from me. But I just could feel that he was.

 

I felt that all this was a lie and I was afraid of these horrible thoughts. How could I think something like that of the guy who saved me? No, I couldn't think so low of Nico.

 

"Well, all right, Nico! I believe in you." I said getting up and grabbing the mask I left on the coffee table. He didn't respond, not even moved. I was worried about his reaction. "Come on Nico, we can't be late, love!" I called him, sweetly, and he stood up taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

 

-x-

 

Our hotel was close to St. Mark's Square, only five minutes of walking. The city seemed to be less crowded than usual, probably from the previous year's murder rate.

 

I thought it was good, so fewer people would die this year.

 

"Booo!" Pj shouted into my ear, making me jump.

 

"Oh Pj, I almost pissed myself!" I said, putting my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down.

 

"You were staring at nothing and didn't even notice when Nico walked off."

 

I looked around for Nico, but he and Chris weren't in sight.

 

"Where did Chris and Nico went? It's dangerous for both of them to leave like this, out of nowhere, alone." I said, letting my concern show.

 

"Dan, calm down! Nico returned to the hotel, he went to get his entrance to the ball that he forgot to pick up. And Chris is already there!" Pj explained without taking off his mask.

 

He was handsome too. His clothing was dark green with gold details and his mask had the same colours.

 

"Okay, then we better go to the hotel that is hosting the ball!" I said, pulling Pj in the same direction some people were going.

 

Hotel Bauer II Pallazo was only two minutes from St. Mark's Square, so Pj and I didn't even exchange a word. He only spoke when Chris, scandalous as ever, came to us when we entered the ball.

 

"The most beautiful creature in the ball has arrived!" Chris sneered a little too loudly.

 

My cheeks burned with shame, luckily I was wearing the mask.

 

"Yes, the prettiest, Chris! He is our princess!" Pj continued the joke and laughed with both of them, leaving all the shame to dissipate.

 

"Thank you! You are both handsome too!" I said, loosening up.

 

I was a little surprised by that attitude. As far as I could remember I wasn't so outgoing that way.

 

"Shall we dance, Peej?" Chris asked, laughing and I laughed too.

 

"We shall not. I like pretty princesses, Chris!" Pj replied walking away from my friend and coming to my side.

 

I flashed him my middle finger, but we kept laughing non-stop.

 

"If someone asks, I don't know either of you." I said between the laughter muffled by the mask.  


"Shut up, Dan, I'm older than you, remember? You must show respect."

 

I gave him thumbs up and sat down at our reserved table. It was far enough away from the centre of the room where people danced songs with rhythms very similar to those of yesteryears but by current artists.

 

"Anyway, we're going to dance, Danny boy! Is it okay for you to stay here waiting for Nico?" Chris asked me, looking worried.

 

"I think so! Look at this place... Full of security, you can go!" I assured them I would be safe. And I was sure I would.

 

It was something inside me, a good feeling, a feeling that something was protecting me. This sensation emanated from my chest and seemed to cover all that huge ballroom and those people.

 

"Okay then! We'll go, but we'll be back in a few minutes to see how you are!" Chris warned, pulling Pj into the crowd.

 

They started talking to some beautifully costumed people and then I changed the direction of my attention. It was like something was calling me, I could almost hear a voice. My eyes scanned that hall, desperately; they searched for someone and I didn't know who. My heart searched for someone I just didn't know who was, but I knew they were here.

 

Suddenly I trembled, my heart pounded, and then his blue eyes met mine. The magic was immediate and then I stood up. He walked over to me, crossing all that crowd, but his eyes fixed on me. My eyes were fixed on his and they seemed not to want to find another direction to admire.

 

My breathing quickened and we were suddenly very close to each other. His eyes glowed brightly, they were radiant. They conveyed a sentiment that I have never - I am sure I have ever - witnessed in my entire life.

 

"Uh, hi." he said. His voice was sweet, lovely.

 

I felt the butterflies in my stomach and then I noticed his costume. It was exactly the same colour as mine, but instead of fading in black, his vest, his shirt, and his pants faded in white.

 

"Hi!" I answered a few seconds later, barely able to breathe.

 

We both stared at each other for a few minutes, when suddenly he took my hand and bent down, kissing it gently.  


The masked man looked at me with depth, he looked at me in a way that gave me goosebumps.

 

"Do you grant me this dance?" he asked politely, making me even more nervous.

  
  
"Of course!" I stammered and he led me to the crowd full of people dancing the music in a near impossible harmony.

 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked suddenly, as he gripped my waist.

 

The masked man's fingers seemed to burn the fabric of my suit.

 

"Why are you asking?" I asked, instantly meeting his eyes.

 

Just like Nico, he seemed to hide something.

 

"Just curious..." He sighed, then fell silent.  


The masked man rested his face - actually, his mask - on my shoulder and led me calmly to the rhythm of the sweet melody that seemed to enchant everything there.

  
  
"You're the guy who was attacked last year, here in Venice, aren't you?" he asked and I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head.  


"Yes, but wait, how did you know it was me?" I asked back, getting a little scared.

 

At the same time that I felt extremely comfortable in the masked man's arms, I was afraid.

 

"That was in every newspaper in the world." he replied, but he still left me with that little doubt in my head.

  
I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and stayed silent, letting the masked stranger cradle me, letting him take me.

 

"Dan!" I heard Nico's voice screaming behind me, and then I snatched free from the masked's arms.

 

"Look, Nico, it's not what you're thinking!" I said in a tone a little too loud.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" said the masked man, trying to ease the fury flowing from Nico's eyes.  


"Sorry? Never, do you get it, don't you ever touch my fiancé." Nico warned him pulling my arm hard. His voice was low, but he was very angry.

 

I didn't even have time to say goodbye, but luckily the masked man touched my hand before Nico pulled me away and handed me a piece of paper that I hid in my pocket without Nico noticing.

 

"Nico, you're hurting me!" I shouted as he pulled me by the arm, with an inhuman force, dragging me back to the hotel we were staying in.

 

I looked back and the masked man followed us boldly, breaking the crowd and hiding from the angry eyes of Nico that pointed to all sides.

  
"Nico, stop!" I repeated trying to release my arm to no avail.

 

"I'll just let you go when we're in our hotel room!" he answered coldly, pulling me harder towards the exit.

 

I looked for the last time behind, looking for the masked man, but he was no longer behind us. I finally let Nico drag me back to the hotel without even complaining.


End file.
